Sanctuary
A Sanctuary is ground were all Fae can seek asylum from persecution. A Sanctuary offers a neutral safe space for members of both Light Fae and Dark Fae to find immunity and refuge. When Trick left the old world, Europe, to start a Fae colony in the new world he opened a way station, The Dal Riata. It was declared a place of sanctuary. Trick gained influence with the Light and Dark clans as a result. Dyson was accused of killing a Dark Fae. He fled to The Dal and invoked sanctuary. The Morrigan came for him to exact punishment and execution. Trick refused to hand Dyson over to her. The Ash intervened by offering the best defense representation at his trial, but Trick defied the Light leader's direct order by telling The Ash that Dyson would remain at The Dal until he decided to leave (Faetal Justice). Quotes DYSON: Sanctuary. I ask for sanctuary. TRICK: Clear the bar, please! Sanctuary has been invoked. – (Faetal Justice) TRICK: Sanctuary is sanctuary. It'll take a higher power than you to pry him loose. – to The Morrigan (about Dyson) (Faetal Justice) TRICK: Stop! This is a place of sanctuary! – to Woods (Original Skin) TRICK: As proprietor of this way station I have the right to declare sanctuary. – to Tamsin (about Bo) (The Kenzi Scale) Trivia * A sanctuary, in its original meaning, is a sacred place, such as a shrine. By the use of such places as a safe haven, by extension the term has come to be used for any place of safety. This secondary use can be categorized into human sanctuary, a safe place for humans, such as a political sanctuary; and non-human sanctuary, such as an animal or plant sanctuary. Many ancient peoples recognized a religious right of asylum, protecting criminals (or those accused of crime) from legal action and from exile to some extent.Wikipedia:Sanctuary * The Egyptians, Greeks, and Hebrews recognized a religious "right of asylum," protecting criminals (or those accused of crime) from legal action to some extent. This principle was later adopted by the established Christian church, and various rules developed to qualify for protection and just how much protection it was. In England, church sanctuaries were regulated by common law. An asylum seeker was to confess sins, surrender weapons, and be placed under the supervision of the head of the church or abbey where they had fled. They then had forty days to make one of two choices: surrender to secular authorities and stand trial for the alleged crimes, or confess their guilt and be sent into exile (abjure the realm), by the shortest route and never return without the king's permission. Anyone who did come back could be executed by the law and/or excommunicated by the Church. Henry VIII changed the rules of asylum, reducing to a short list the types of crimes which were allowed to claim asylum. The medieval system of asylum was finally abolished entirely by James I in 1623.Wikipedia:Right of asylum Appearances * 1.02 Where There's a Will, There's a Fae * 1.11 Faetal Justice * 2.09 Original Skin * 3.01 Caged Fae * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale * 3.13 Those Who Wander * 4.01 In Memoriam (mentioned only) * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll (mentioned only) * 4.07 La Fae Époque (mentioned only) References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fae Category:Locations